defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Marticore Verlance
Verlance Before the destruction of Dalaran, the city knew many families which stood high above the commoners, as their skill with the arcane exceeded any average magus. Among these families stood the name “Verlance”. Bearing this name meant a great deal of respect from every resident that ever set foot within the city’s great walls. It was known the Verlance had been arrogant, and wouldn’t accept any different way to the use of magic besides what they thought was right. If there was a discussion ongoing, they would be the ones to turn up the heat. Their bloodline always showed great abilities on manipulating the arcane. From conjuration to the creation of fire and frost. However, never had they been sent out for battle, such was always declined to their exact words. “We cannot be bothered.” Over the years, the family grew thin, leaving the bloodline to a last son, Rumar Verlance. Marticore Son to Rumar and Vivian Verlance, he was brought to the world with the name Marticore, a name given as a partial reminder of a once great fire mage. Both parents expected much from their son, he was after all a Verlance. Against the odds, their hopes were shattered, as it was quickly discovered their son was unable to make any practical use of the magical arts. Disappointment was the only thing Rumar could say about his newborn, leaving the boy standing out of any love from his parents. Leaving the past Stepping up against the years of becoming an adult, Marticore Verlance had nothing else then studies. Despite being unable to make practical use of magic, he was allowed to follow the same classes as any other that wished to take knowledge of magical arts. An advantage to him was being part of a well known name, giving him the ability to study books that were restricted for others. Books became his friends, their stories and explanations took him away from reality. However, on a day where the moon was hidden by thick pack of clouds he found his parents in discussion, just like before their son was the subject. Rumar blamed his wife for the creation of such failure. Nothing much can be said about that night, for it all ended with blood being washed away by rain. Against the odds and the limit of human tolerance, Marticore Verlance had ended the misery in witch he lived, and killed his father in cold blood. Little mercy was given to his mother, her death followed without any pain. No tears, not even a sign of sorrow was shown by the boy that never knew acceptance, love or friendship. Realising his life had taken a great step ahead, Marticore left Dalaran behind. Against the odds At 23 the last Verlance was jailed for suspicions of murder. Rumours found their way past the walls of Dalaran and reached the small town of Southshore. Greed touched the minds of men and within weeks Marticore was discovered out past the Hillsbrad Mountains. Justice was not prepared to show mercy. Three days before his sentence, a large explosion echoed between the Hillsbrad Mountains. An escape attempt was made on one of the prisoners; in luck one that shared the cell with Marticore. Within the heat of the moment, Marticore was offered to follow in the escape, without a doubt he accepted and found himself walking along side a gang of thieves. His first thought was to leave them as soon as possible, but however seeing that he began to realise he was constricted in a web of manipulation, deception and lies he chose not to. If any, this was a place where he could learn on how to get a grasp of people, and have them dwindle at his command. Time past and Marticore developed himself to be quite the slick using his choice of words. Together with his new found allies, or even friends he raided small town, stole valuable items from the rich, and threatened others to die. To some extend, he was enjoying himself. Act of deception At the point of where Marticore had gained the respect of his gang of thieves, he considered the time was there to turn to a new path. He left them behind and continued his line of work, but this time his effort would be given to the highest bidder. Once he found the places to visit, he met an amount of gold that made his eyes glitter. Many jobs were easy, others required skills. For three years he made more gold then any hero could manage. But past all his efforts he felt as if there was something higher to achieve. His feeling came right, for at a good day he met a woman, Raven. Her words interested him; she spoke of the things Marticore had once dreamed of. However, accepting would mean he’d start to walk a darker path. Over the years Marticore was able to see past lies and deception, but for some reason, he was unable to read anything from this woman. Her charms and smiling eyes overwhelmed his common sense. Before the day was over, Marticore stood out in Raven Hill. Explaining of why he wished to set foot onto a path towards the shadows of life. Unfortunately his request was denied, none thought Marticore was ready, and thus he was asked to reconsider his wishes. Raven seemed amused when she heard this, and sought Marticore out. Again they talked, Marticore kept to his wishes, telling Raven he was ready. If not for her mask he’d hope to see a smile, but in stead he was given the task to head out into Stormwind and infiltrate the army, The Blazing Shields Regiment. From thief to Private to traitor It was on a bright day when Marticore earned the title of Private. His efforts in passing the recruitment paid off. From this day, it was his duty to protect a city from harm. Yet none knew of his true intentions. Under command of Commander Falrock Thilliath, and Sergeant Rinoi Du'Nai he was given harsh training. Together with his fellow privates each day was nearly a physical torment of running, push-ups and continuous drills. By the time he wrote his first letter to Raven there was much to tell about Stormwinds regiment. He was a traitor, a spy with his mind kept strict, his task would be completed, and Raven satisfied. But it was not until he met Lance- Corporal Ravace McKellen when he started to question his own wishes. At first, he attempts to manipulate her, gain favour until a time would arrive to have her trapped. Strangely, the more he talked to her, the more he questioned himself. For the first time in his life, the meaning of friendship was given to him. However, despite his new feelings, he continued, going further to get his task done. Documents of the army itself were uncovered; Attacks, tactics and even private information about few superiors were passed on to Raven. Nothing would be unknown, The Blazing Shield shall be exposed. After two months, word of Marticores true allegiance was discovered. Unfortunately it was too late, he was gone. Together with all information about the regiment. A new path Meeting Raven, he could only bring a smile on his face, finally it was time. He waited so long for this moment, and now he stood before them again, The Dark Sphere. With new reasoning Marticore spoke and was accepted. Raven looked at him with a shy smile upon her lips, but spoke with the same charm as before. “You did well, now you are mine.” As an awakened of The Sphere he could only reply with two words. “Yes Mistress.” Edge of the future Without ever coming to realise his future would take a step towards he past, Marticore Verlance turned himself in. Pleading to return to his old regiment. He spilled valuable information about the cult he was once part of. Many questioned him for his word, he was afterall a traitor. However, despite judgement he was accepted back into the ranks of' Private, once more following the lead of his great commander. His punishment, a burnmark in his neck, remining everyone what he had done. As time passed, Marticore came in contact withmany new privates, becoming friends with few of the old days, and friends with even more of the recruit. Umong them. Kainna Darkbane and Quirog Frimark. Rumors spread, as it once seemed Marticore had taken it his personal task to train these recruits, and bring them to a stronger point in life. His trust grew well with the regiment, however both the captain and commander still punished him greatly for his once betrail. His dark past, and changed mindset never gave him the peace he wished for. Part of his violent behaviour revealed itself, a taint left behind from his dark past. Marticore was found guity of torturing an innocent in the stockades, and nearly killing a prisoner at the Cathedral crypts. The crimes were met with justice, meeting Marticore with severe punishment. In question of his own life, and working to pass his redemption he came into contact with a certain Nicole Everglade. A disciple stationary at the Cathedral. Thanks to her carefull aid he managed to retain himself from loosing his mind to the past days of darkness. It is well known he has been seen many times with her, both on-duty and in private. Now working hard to become more then just a soldier, Marticore faces the difficulty of life. Choices must be made and for himself ot clear where to stand. Past difficulty and the task to keep the city safe, Marticore can only satisfy himself, knowing his heart is no longer a lonely one. Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Males